


Minha espada é sua

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Você me faz querer [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 4th century Hispania, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Fall of the Roman Empire, Medieval Rules
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Na Hispânia do ano 500 d.C, em tempos de guerra e ocupações de territórios, o Rei Riku III precisava desesperadamente proteger sua neta de um casamento que forjasse alianças indesejáveis, então indo contra todas as expectativas, chamou um ex-cavaleiro bretão ordenando-o que levasse a neta em segurança até a Nortúmbria onde encontraria pessoas de confiança que a acolheriam.* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Você me faz Querer"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Cavendish/Rebecca (One Piece)
Series: Você me faz querer [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556212
Kudos: 1





	Minha espada é sua

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebecca/Cavendish]
> 
> * One Piece não me pertence... mas a Rebecca eu shippei com uma galera!!*
> 
> Oieee!!!
> 
> Essa oneshot é inspirada no tropo "Histórico UA", que é um tipo de gênero que transporta os personagens para um tipo específico de Universo Alternativo, um período histórico diferente do tempo canon. Neste tipo de enredo podemos brincar com ambientações desde a Primeira Guerra, Período da Regência Britânica, Era Vitoriana, Idade Média, Era Viking, Velho Oeste Americano, etc, etc.
> 
> No meu caso escolhi Idade Média (porque amo essa temática), já no auge da Queda do Império Romano. Só para quem quiser entender um pouco, eu usei como plano de fundo a Hispânia do fim do século IV.
> 
> Agora que todo mundo já entendeu do que estamos falando... Vamos à fic!!
> 
> E só pra constar, meu OTP com o Caven é BartoDish 😍
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Seu Protetor

— Vai ficar tudo bem, querida. O homem que seu avô chamou é de absoluta confiança, não importa sob qual bandeira ele lute, seu avô confia, pois tinha um laço com o pai dele.

Scarlett tentava consolar a filha Rebecca de 16 anos. Viola, irmã mais nova de Scarlett observava as duas um pouco apreensiva, desviou os olhos para o pátio do Castelo e viu os homens de Kyros, marido de Scarlett e pai de Rebecca, cruzando o pátio, ao lado dele caminhava um homem alto de longos cabelos loiros vestindo uma capa branca reluzente ao sol.

Cavendish, caminhava decidido ao lado de Kyros, sua família tinha uma dívida de honra com o Rei Riku e ele fora convocado em nome dessa dívida para prestar um serviço pessoal e secreto ao amigo do falecido pai.

Na Hispânia do ano 500 d.C, em tempos de guerra e ocupações de territórios, o Rei Riku III precisava desesperadamente proteger sua neta de um casamento que forjasse alianças indesejáveis, então indo contra todas as expectativas, chamou um ex-cavaleiro bretão ordenando-o que levasse a neta em segurança até a Nortúmbria onde encontraria pessoas de confiança que a acolheriam.

Rebecca estava pronta para partir, não havia mais tempo, a guerra se aproximava rapidamente. Ela caminhou ladeada da tia Viola e da mãe Scarlett, eram seguidas por duas damas de companhia pessoais de Rebecca, e rumavam para o salão privativo do Castelo.

Viola a olhou e sorridente apesar do clima tenso, se aproximou do ouvido de Rebecca, cochichando baixo o suficiente para apenas as duas ouvirem.

— Ouvi dizer que agora ele é um pirata muito famoso e bonito, você está indo em uma aventura, navegando com um pirata... dizem que piratas não se apaixonam, mas ele pode acabar apaixonado por você. — Então Viola piscou divertida. — Ou você por ele.

Rebecca não teve tempo de responder pois quando as portas se abriram ela olhou rapidamente para o ex-cavaleiro em questão, ele era muito mais bonito do que qualquer homem que ela já tenha visto, e mais jovem que esperava, então baixou os olhos não o encarando, e cruzou em silêncio a sala para o lado do avô. Scarlett gostou do rapaz, parecia orgulhoso e forte o bastante para proteger sua menina durante a longa viagem que se submeteriam.

— Rebecca, querida, este é Cavendish, de agora em diante o seu protetor. — Rei Riku iniciou as apresentações.

Rebecca estendeu a mão para ser beijada e Cavendish dobrou um joelho perante ela em uma pequena e elegante flexão.

— Minha espada é sua, Alteza.

Cavendish pousou os olhos azuis na pele alva de Rebecca, era uma princesa da cabeça aos pés, bonita como uma boneca de porcelana e delicada como uma pluma. Rebecca corou achando a mão dele quente e os lábios macios contra sua mão, ela apenas meneou a cabeça, aceitando a honraria.

— Cavendish, sei que estou abusando de uma dívida antiga, mas são tempos complicados e preciso realmente proteger esta menina, mesmo que a ocupação seja concluída e a guerra chegue até este lado da Hispânia, gostaria que Rebecca tivesse um futuro aprazível e seguro. — Rei Riku discursou apologético.

— Não se preocupe, Majestade, sou o melhor no que faço, o mais bonito também, e será um prazer acompanhar sua neta. — Cavendish falou, então girou os cabelos longos e encarou Rebecca outra vez. — Eu a protegerei tão bravamente quando vossa Majestade um dia protegeu meu pai.

Kyros ergueu a sobrancelha para a observação que o loiro fazia sobre sua própria beleza, mas no fim estava satisfeito, queria ele mesmo carregar a filha em segurança, mas o lugar dele era ao lado do Rei caso precisasse levar alguma cavalaria para o Campo de Batalha.

Rei Riku não via o rapaz desde que era um menino, mas sabia dele o suficiente para ter certeza que sua neta estava em boas mãos.

— Vejo que você é tão honrado quanto seu pai. Por favor, mantenha minha neta a salvo e feliz, custe o que custar.

— Assim eu farei, Majestade. — Cavendish respondeu e virando-se diretamente para Rebecca, e ignorando alguns protocolos, falou: — Por favor, sua alteza, não temos muito tempo, despeça-se daqueles que lhe são importantes, eu e meus homens vamos levá-la até meu navio.

Rebecca despediu-se da mãe, da tia e do pai, em seguida abraçou o avô, ela chorava e Cavendish pela primeira vez sentiu o coração apertar vendo o sofrimento dela.

Poucos minutos depois eles cruzavam túneis secretos abaixo do Castelo, liderados por um homem encapuzado iam direto para uma estrada que levaria ao litoral muito próximo dali. Rebecca tinha a cabeça coberta e o rosto escondido por uma capa. Ela lançava olhares furtivos para o ex-cavaleiro a capa branca de antes fora trocada por um tecido escuro, agora tinha os cabelos loiros também ocultos, e não seria reconhecido nem mesmo de perto.

Quando chegaram aos cavalos, Rebecca se dirigiu a um animal, mas Cavendish a segurou pela mão.

— Irá comigo, Alteza. Montaremos no Farul.

Ela ficou sem fôlego quando ele tocou a mão dela, mas a respiração acelerou ainda mais quando ele a içou sobre a garupa de um cavalo lindíssimo.

— Farul, esta é a Princesa Rebecca, vamos cuidar dela a partir de agora. — Ele falou amigavelmente em tom de conspiração com o cavalo.

Farul relinchou suavemente, parecendo aprovar que a moça o montasse. Impressionada Rebecca fez um carinho na crina prateada do animal.

— Muito obrigada, Farul, fico feliz que me ajude. — Ela agradeceu sorrindo.

Cavendish sentiu o coração acelerar vendo o sorriso angelical dela, havia menos de uma hora que a moça estava chorando, ela estava se separando de tudo o que tinha, de toda sua vida para começar uma nova história muito longe dali, mas agora sorria agradecida. Ela voltou os olhos para ele o encarando com um pouco de curiosidade, aplacando uma onda de ternura, Cavendish subiu no cavalo.

— Temos um longo percurso, Alteza.

Ele passou os braços na lateral do corpo dela, segurando as rédeas de Farul, deu um leve toquinho no animal e começou a cavalgar elegantemente.

O capuz caiu e os cabelos dela voavam de encontro ao rosto dele, ela tinha cheiro de rosas e ele amava essas flores. Sem querer Cavendish notou uma faixa de pele no pescoço da princesa e desejou intimamente tocar aquela pele, deslizar os lábios por ela e venerá-la com delicadeza.

— É verdade que piratas não se apaixonam? — Rebecca o interrompeu repentinamente.

Ele a observou pensando em uma resposta sincera.

— Acho que vamos descobrir nesta viagem.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Cavendish seu danadinho 😍... a mãe, a tia, o pai, o avô, a cavalaria toda confiam em ti e dá nisso?? Tu já quer lamber o colo da mina?? Hehehe...
> 
> Adoro esse tema, mas posso ter escorregado e misturados os tempos e etc... desculpem é tudo culpa do Bernard Cornwell, Marion Zimmer Bradley, um pouco de George RR Martin, montes de livrinhos da Harlequin Books, e por aí vai... 😄
> 
> Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, foi divertido pra mim, mesmo que eu ainda prefira BartoDish!
> 
> Não deixem de comentar, é a melhor parte depois de escrever!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
